1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio display pagers, and more specifically to the management of received messages stored in a radio display pager.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Specification Sho-60-106237 describes a radio display pager in which received messages are stored in a memory together with their arrival times. The stored messages are displayed starting with the message of most recent arrival and the user is required to scroll through messages of earlier arrivals. If the user desires to read messages of earlier arrivals, he has to scroll down many messages if a large number of messages have been received in the past. Such a situation occurs frequently for heavy users who receive several tens of messages each day.